User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive1 *Archive2 Adjustments in F.A. template and more First of all,improved the template,so as one can get to it more easily and directly and not through the portrait thing, but that's still possible too, of course. Anyway, putting an updated list of all former featured articles at the end,where people will read it. Second of all, I'm gonna do the Templates (even though i never made one,so ill be just adjusting the model of the Kuro arc template) for the arcs if I wont find anything. Ive just "made" a Baratie arc template before yesterday. Third is a kinda silly thing,but Id just like to tell you that for your hard work on the chapter so far, I've decided to "name" you Admiral in Charge of Chapters- because there are no barnstars on this Wikia, I thought you'd appreciate. Also, I "named" myself Vice-Admiral in Charge of Pictures and Member of the Chapter Staff, of which you've been made the "leader".These are all silly things,I know,but heck,If a person cant spend his hours doing an online encyclopedia about a manga and not walk away with a title, that's just wrong. User:New Babylon Logo Voting Umm, can you give some opinions if not votes here about the logo that should be used. Things like these are very slow unless people say stuff. Just asking so mistakes won't be made.Mugiwara Franky 13:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Templates Umm, are you talking about the Pirate crews template that you made or something else in mind? It's somewhat good I kinda think. Anyway, do you also want a template for each manga volume or something for the chapters cause there seems to be some created for them in a way. I'll try to think of something and try to create a basic outline of sorts if that's what you want.Mugiwara Franky 13:50, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try making something.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::A crew infobox has been made and previous infoboxes now have a bit more color.Mugiwara Franky 14:54, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::A infobox that can be used for chapters has been made. I also made one for episodes since I don't have a puppy to give.Mugiwara Franky 09:13, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Mihawk Oops sorry, I'm trying to cut out Swg's edits, not yours. Joekido 00:43, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Hi Just caught you on AP forums and the instant I send you a message,your gone.Just checking if your here. User:New Babylon Sent you a message bout it at Ap, don't know where you'll be sooner-it HAS a pop up option,i describe the place it sin (vaguely) in your message, ill check right now. User:New Babylon Wow That was much, much, much better dude Joekido 21:51, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Bobbyiscool You're welcome. The guy's edits were completely vandalism to the highest degree. I mean redirecting pages was bad enough but screwing up our user pages. Who does this guy think he is!?Mugiwara Franky 00:44, 3 September 2007 (UTC) "Face Plams" "Slams head on pager" For crying out loud babe, I have spelling problems so excuse me for thinking that it's "built" not "builded". Joekido 20:59, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Quotes Well if you go to Wookiepedia, you'll find that some pages has more then 10 quotes so I believe it's necessary to add more quotes in the same (but some) pages so it should not be that bad. Joekido 07:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Scouting Report # 1 Report to Headquarters:by N.B. Shichibukai page: No Moria or Crocodile pictures. Aokiji: No Aokiji picture. List of Marines page: No Yamakaji, Doberman, Strawberry, Momonga, Onigumo, Garp, Morgan, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo or Belle-Mère. World Govt. page: No Corgi. Further information will follow. User:New Babylon Fed up Well im fed up with wikipedia, as I said before.The bastards are really starting to act arrogant and when you ask a question, you get ignored. I make a article, they target it, I upload a picture, rationalize it, they delete it. "Anyone can edit". Yes,with every less then 100% according to rules and the almighty-all-knowing-all-seeing guidelines, or just plain "Notability" (its a nice thing that some random people from all around the world tell you whats important.If its a meaningless book from a known author,its kept,but if its an interesting one from an author from the Czech republic-DING-DELETION TIME. And the best part of it all is,they argue that it wasn't on the Czech wikipedia. The english one has 2,012,516 articles, the Czech one has 77 368 articles. Is there anything MORE I need point out?) By the way,you know what happened to Arlong Park? I cant seem to get there in the past 3 days. Oh and something of interest to fans of OP.Did you know that the biblical "beat" is speculated to represent" Nero or Hitler or the entire Roman Catholic Church1234 or a future world government." This user is NOT the Messiah,keep that cross away from him :I got the same thing with the deadline. Today, i had to go to school and didn't sleep a wink (I don't go to school, I've got an individual study plan, so I can stay and study at home (my granddads a friend of the headmaster and his substitute-thats how I got to that school in the first place, I wanted to go to a different one, but they moved it, plus the secretaries that evaluated the texts probably couldn't have find my arrow pictograph, pointing to the other page (I have one of the worst handwritings out there-I know only ONE guy who has a worser one, but he likes Eragorn and when we went to the 8/9th grade together, he NEVER got to school on time, though his house was in front of the school)) so now I FINALLY am allowed to sleep again since I was 8) and when I get there,the teacher tells me that she doesn't have it, can you come next week? That l get ya cooking. :Anyway,cant open the AP page. Dunno why, haven't altered a thing.It shows me this: :Database error :The Arlong Park Forums - One Piece Fansite database has encountered a problem. :--------------------------------------------------------:------------------------ :Please try the following: :Load the page again by clicking the Refresh button in your web browser. :Open the apforums.net home page, then try to open another page. :Click the Back button to try another link." :Now I go to HQ forums,where they evidently hate Arlong Parkers (they say were arrogant). Say, could you send me a PM at the AP and Ill see if it'll send me the message about it or not. :Say,how did you like the 470?Good if you ask me.And may I ask one more thing-what are you reading now, I'm just reading "The Metal Monster" by Abraham Merritt (the original version from the 1920's,much better then the first revision and the revised serialization as "The Metal Emperor").If you'd like,I can send you a link to both that book (bough an edition, to be exact), or The Moon Pool (some say a precursor to "Lost") or even the highly Cthulhu mythos-esque "The Dwellers in the Mirage". (Merritt was a great inspiration to Lovecraft. Here is an excerpt: a Cyclopean portal, rectangular, to which the huge, megalithic gateway of that mysterious race, whose fanes were time-worn before the Incas learned to build upon the were but doorways for pygmies."(has a strange way with the "-"'s and the ","'s) and "Dominion over all earth. Yes-as long as man is fir to rule, no longer.". There are better parts, but I'm tired, i still want to write and its not an edition to have it opened before oneself on the table.)Farewell for now. : Y'AI'NG'NGAH YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'GEB F'AI TRHODOG UAAAAH Revert Job Sorry for reverting the chapter page. Joekido 22:51, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well you see, I liked the last edit because it's simple, clear and clean. Here you added volumes, we have a Volumes page where you can put that edit here. Joekido 23:05, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well, I'll let you transfer the data to Volumes so you can do that any time you wish because I don't want to annoy you again. Joekido 23:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Do you want me to redirect Volumes to Chapters Joekido 23:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Nic VŮBEC NIC. Or in english ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I cant get to AP either through the link to edit your signature, through the title page, or through the link to the PM. If you're on there, could you ask a mod over there? I mean, if I would've been band, id wouldn't show me a "database error" even when going to the main page. User:New Babylon :Hmmm... That is strange. New one to me, I've been around forums for some while but I've never seen that. :I'll send a mod or admin a note next time I'm on AP, which should be later today after I've done three more chapters here and tied up my work for today. :) One-Winged Hawk 09:23, 18 September 2007 (UTC) ::Uhm, I don't want to sound pushy,but........ah, well? It's just that Its the same any damn way I try. Is my account still up (i mean if theres not a "banned" under my name in the posts, cause frankly thats the only explanation I can imagine). User:New Babylon :::I messaged Joekido, but he hasn't replied to me yet (its been three days now). Does he do that normally? User:New Babylon ::::I go to OPHQ and a few other english only forums, so there seems to be no problem in that. User:New Babylon :::::Thanks, appreciate your help. User:New Babylon ::::::I can only repeat what I said an edit ago-Thanks. User:New Babylon :::::::Tried it once,never again. Had to log in to all the places I go to again and with no result whatsoever. Dunno, AP was accessible from a different computer, but when I tried to log in, it took so much time my time was up. Can't it be some internal error with listing my account? User:New Babylon Please say nothing Don't speak. Just LOOK HERE! http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3213/image03pitastqo4.jpg User:New Babylon Asking permission I see you've uploaded Mihawks pic. Anyway, id like to ask permission to use it on a fansite. Ive just been made a staff member on thepuffingtom, by Typhoon from OPHQ. I'm just asking you, if I can use it. The site means it only as illustrative pics to newbies and fans, no big deal. I would need that and Usopp's, if thats yours. Its cause, while I could upload one myself from Simple Manga, I don't know if they cover the eps with Mihawk. Come to think of it, they don't, no OP pic page has ever covered episode 151, as far as I know. I'm really not gonna misuse them (the images). User:New Babylon You too?! Now this is beginning to sound.........weird. I mean, ever since Robin changed, theres this "a villain that might join" thing. BEFORE that, I doubt there was EVER talk about some ENEMY joining. Why do you expect Oda to repeat himself? Why, with all we have come to know about, I dunno, Lucchi in EL, should we think he would join? No. I would have nothing against it IN GENERAL, but I can POSSIBLY only see her secretly hitching a ride and getting to the next island (shes the only "not so evil" enemy in this arc, compared to Hogback or Absalom). I enjoyed Kuma's appearance, which was the first while I've witnessed the famed powers of Oda to stun you like lightning,cause I've never seen the CP9 revelation when it was on, I was spoiled so much that it wasn't anything so striking when I read it. But you must admit that, of ALL people, Kuma was the LEAST probable to appear. Oda seems to have a span of over 200 chapters for second appearances of characters introduced before-look at Marco or Jozu-both were seen again (with Whitebeard) after 200 chapters. Now, it might seem long, but take into account HOW LITTLE TIMES HAS HAPPENED. The whole end of W7/EL thing couldn't have took more then a few hours and yet we've been reading it over a year (excluding me, who gulped it up, 20 chapters a day, cause I came late to it). So there could have only passed a small time since Shanks set out, sailed, then battled and defeated the fleet. A few months at most, given navigational difficulties and such. By the way,did you find it as annoying as me that they didn't follow the manga with the Smoker appearance? While it may have been but a small difference,it struck the eye. Do you hope well see even a cameo of Se$ngoku at the end of this arc/beginning of the next, by the way? I don't think I can wait 4 years, especially if his appearance in EL was just a flashback. I'm secretly praying that we could see Akainu, but I know how little that is worth. And one more thing id like to ask-where did you get the name of "Emfrbl"?I got my nickname,cause I was looking up an article on Babylon and needed a username badly (and my first edits were terminated anyway). User:New Babylon Funi Dub Yes I enjoyed it. I stopped watching the dub at the summer of 2005, I could not bear to watch the 4kids dub man. I can't stand these stupid brainless edits and the intellect insulting censorship. I could not stand how 4Kids keeps messing up the story and how damn cheap they are. They were lazy, they don't understand how to dub the damn series. When I read the manga and visited AP.net back in 2004(before it becomes a wiki-format site) and I was thrilled by the series and I wanted this series to grow popular so I can go back to Gamefaq.com boards and post in the One Piece board. Before coming in APforums, I use to go to the Dragon Ball Z board in Gamefaq.com and all they talk about is powerlevels and vs. stuff. I realize Dragon Ball Z is dull due to the lack of story and they were really just powering up and fighting, that's all. When I saw how great One Piece is and how it beats Dragon Ball Z storywise I went over to Gamefaq.com to promote a One Piece board there but everyone keeps rejecting that and I was mighty tired with all these pointless, spamy, flaming trash in the Dragon Ball Z board. Lack of story and no character development, after the series had died out long ago, all these people can talk about is power levels and who's the strongest. I found nothing like that in One Piece, it actually has a story, no "who's the strongest" shonen cliche. The fighting was different, hey there's a guy fighting by stretching his body, a guy fighting with swords, a girl fighting with weather, a guy fighting with his legs, a guy fighting with his sharpshooting skills and none of them powers up and unleash energy blasts. Interesting, Oda manage to make different skills better then having someone shoot out energies. I also realize how deeply detailed One Piece is, how it has many literary devices and how it's full of cultural references, random sub plot, countless characters, more organizations, government systems, unique races, unique islands. One Piece has almost everything you can talk about besides the power levels crap. At that moment I wanted One Piece to be more popular then Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, and others. I wanted the fanfiction.net to have countless of One Piece stories. I wanted One Piece to become a part of an American popular culture. I wanted to go back to Gamefaq.com and promote One Piece to have it's own board like Dragon Ball Z and show them that all the stuff in that board sucks compared to an rich One Piece. However when 4Kids got the series, they kept screwing it over and my dreams became impossible to fulfilled. But now Funi got it and gave One Piece another chance and my hope to see One Piece become wildly known is raising again. The Funi dub was honest and pure. No colored guns, no stupid puns, no wise-creaking jokes, no crappy, clinched, out-of-character, chesses, stupid dialogs, no more paranoid editing job. No longer will characters would have lack of emotions, no stupid accents, no crappy voices, no crappy dub titles. 4Kids took all the seriousness from the series and tries to put a kid friendly bullshit in it. Funi actually kept in emotions, original background music, original openings and endings, the word 'death' 'died' 'killed' 'dead'. True Funi edit out the cigarette from Sanji but he no longer have that retarded lollipop, cheesy names like Trace will be kept because Funimation needed to stay with the continuity but Funi will leave future names alone. We will see every episodes kept closely to the original format. My dreams has finally came true and finally I get to watch the dub again without doing embarressed faceplam due to the retarded 4Kids dubs. Finally now that One Piece tops Star Wars, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Z and others. We will finally get in a higher place. And I have a final word with 4Kids: '''IN YOUR FUCKEN FACE YOU KIDDY PIG-SUCKING WHORES!! GO DIP YOUR HEAD BLANDERS YOU PARANOID COCKSUCKERS!!! HAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAGAHA!!!!' Ok I'm done Joekido 05:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I know im not doint much But im busy building up a reputation at OPHQ.I already have 300 posts and the 5th rank of "Marine".Id like to invite you there,its a really good forum and people are quite indifferent to "bumping" like on AP. And speaking of whitch: anything new happened on there? And you still haven't told me where the "Emfrbl" in your name comes from. User:New Babylon To know wht Emfrbl means, you must know Angel's real name. Her full name is Em'ily '''Bl'ackmore with fr in the middle. I have no idea where she got '''fr from Joekido 19:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol. Fr = "Frances" my middle name. :Emily Frances Blackmore. Still... When did I mention my name (my mind can't recall it). A lot of people ask me this question anyway. :Not much happening on AP right now... A lot of Perona theories are being killed off (Aw... But it was so much fun putting logs on the nerd-boys fires). I'll check out the site later. But hey did you guys hear the news: One Piece FUNimation is receiving a lot higher ratings then the 4Kids version had. ;) One-Winged Hawk 00:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) That's awsome, now Naruto fans can shut up about One Piece being piss poor. Now with higher ratings, One Piece will finally become popular, my hope is coming true and hopfully One Piece becomes far popular then Star Wars soon. Joekido 00:28, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Well... I didn't see the figures for Naruto so I can't confirm this, but OP got more then the weakest Naruto episodes. But as I said... I cannot confirm this. There is actually a problem with recordings of the rating of OP at the moment. The only information coming out is improvements over 4Kids. I did also hear it was double that of 4Kids, but once again alas I cannot confirm this... :( One-Winged Hawk 00:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) That Guy.... I remember you like to revert other vandalized edits like I just did so you'll do the same, right? Well yes, we need MF's help... where's Justyn when you need him? Joekido 23:18, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Whew, MF just banned that guy so now we don't have to worry about the Lucci and Neko Neko no Mi page Joekido 05:18, 25 October 2007 (UTC) THIS EDIT: "A little help On Arlong Park... Where is the list of staff? Every other forum I find it easily and quickly. But on AP its not obvious. I'll be kicking myself when someone tells me and its right in front of my eyes. I'm trying to help NB out here get onto AP, but first I need to know if someone banned him or something. I know he double posted a few times which did tick a few peeps off, but thats not usually a concern they'd ban you over. If he isn't banned and the Admins don't know whats wrong, I have to contact the guys who created the design of our forum... Whatever they are called (name slipped my mind). :/ One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 23 September 2007 (UTC) " You trying to help so much is really much appreciated, even when I found it this late. User:New Babylon Ouch my ass You know I'm kidding around right well Mr. bullet went in my ass for being rude so... Anyway about New Babylon, I'm kinda tired of his spelling and grammar errors in every page he edits but I can't do anything about it because my grammar and spelling isn't great either. Joekido 23:48, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Do You Know Box Hello, remember when you wanted to fuse the "Do You Know" box with the main page but I rejected it, you know why? Well what I'm doing right now is I'm updating it and adding the Past Archive and the Contribution page to make a reason why I wanted in a box. The box shall be updated every month with every facts that we know or don't from the series and everything from it. I remember that you were a bit stressful about it so to make up for that, I'm starting to put it in use. Joekido 10:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) When communication is always requires and that just piss me off Okay, I understand if it's hard for you to fix pages and keep the current page intact, I must tell you that I'm the kind of a guy who likes to have his work left alone without anyone complaining to me and reverting things. I prefer to do things quietly without having to explain everything to you but now I have to explain to you because of these damn editing wars and my inability to protect pages I'm going to tell you just to keep you on track. Reality is cruel isn't it? An human won't stay quite when they see something they don't like and guess what? Teamwork is always required and I had to get bashed on my head everytime I lack teamwork. Remember back in Oct, 2006, I originally wanted to shape this site to my own image, change the title name, create pages, do things the way I wanted and leave it that way; untouched, no one else to come and change it back, and create a small-scale pages guess what? Because of the editors who are already here has to push me away I had no choice but to cooperate and be nice and learn teamwork just to keep my reputation get too low(oh and again I know you were stressed out, so I'm not blaming on you at all). And remember I'm still not a fan of merging stupid pages. Because right now this site only has 1,860 articles I started to visit Final Fantasy Wikia and guess what? It has 5,000 articles, it got that big because of items, locations, monsters, games, music, magics, characters, battles, spin-offs it has to cover up, Star Wars has thousands and thousand of pages to cover up and high-quality rules with stricter administration and guess what? This site was very very slow and the vandals are still been taken lightly, the administration are too slow here and I'm getting fed up with the extended battle in Thriller Bark with Oz and to this point I just want to yell "HURRY UP ODA!!!!!" Right now I'm trying to give this wiki 2,000 pages and I'm running out ideas but Oda is spending to much time on Oz and I don't know what to do, there's musics left to cover up, species to cover up, characters to cover up, everything to cover up and rules has yet to set up and guess what? We need to move faster if this site would ever reach to 3,000 articles, plus we still don't have that stupid logo. Star Wars has an higher-quality rules and we don't have it because things are too slow so I'm trying to organize the site and de-merge pages and fix things up. Now can you please let me de-marge the dials and poneglyph pages and leave them alone, I'm not trying to hurt this site, I'm trying to expand it and speed it up. Times has been changing, I thought I could get away with de-merging but seeing that you will continue to merge the page I don't think I will de-merge them because I can't stop you. And all I do is give pain to other editors. Joekido 09:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Star War fan, yep. Are you too? Yes, I'm a Star Wars fan and I'm sometimes an Wookiepiean and I'm fond of Star Wars. However since One Piece is not large as Star Wars yet but I kept seeing a metaphor of it in One Piece. For example; Star Wars has cultural planets, cultural reference, historic reference, princess, dragons, knights, pirates, wars, different government system, mythology reference, literary reference, and dramatic One Piece almost has all of that expect that they're only cultural islands. As of now One Piece has not shown it's full form but One Piece has been showing many reference that reminds you of Star Wars. I'm not kidding, why don't you watch 6 Star Wars films and tell me what you saw in there that reminds you of One Piece. Joekido 01:09, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Picture problem Hi.Ive got a problem.I have a few pics, but my computer wont store them as anything else as .bmp and those can't be made into any other format for the life of me. Do you know any way? And one more thing-we have no photos on special 3 marines.I put up the minimum that I found,but we really need a normal pic of Randolph and Governor. Megavideo has almost the entire special if it helps. thanks User:New Babylon 480 spoils Don't wanna spoil you-but did you get the news that Oz is back up? But on a sidenote: Ive been working to do movie 5 marines-but I have a problem-first, I need to know if the Tomou guy (the kid swordsman) is a real marine, though I suspect he is. But mostly I need to know who "Lapus" is, I didn't find anything on the wikia at all. To Nelson-he was looking for a youth elixir. I removed the "diet" statement, cause I've seen even the original with subs and watched 59 and 60 today and didn't see anything like that, so I guess it was just a "fan" crack on a page of a character most other people don't find interesting. But I wanted to ask you one more thing-do you like the latest Filler? If you went to OPHQ you'd see me using various Achino avatars and being the only one who proposed an anime only spinoff with Achino as the main character.-yeah. :Oh,sorry about that. Hope it's better now. May as well try to upload chapter pics, though I've been working in putting all template pictures on their respected character pages as well. And I'm seriously planing on replacing our Needles imagine in the movie template with the one I uploaded,that one looks so.....ugh. But I'd need to know at what chapter you stopped? I also really need to know if the Tomou guy from movie 5 is really a marine, or just a kid swordsman wearing marine clothes, cause I need to work on the Marine template. Just put up Isoka to the other filler ones. Oh, you should really watch the current filler, by the way, the bad guy, Don Achino is a really good character. User:New Babylon ::Yeah,I had it once, I didn't notice till I came home from school and I couldn't even get my jeans down. ::Anyway, Movie 6 was actually pretty dark and good. Sure,there was the old Davy Back fightedness in the beginning, but it all sank into the background sooner or later and gave way for an interesting story. A lot of people actually say Omatsuri is the only villain in OP with some background to himself. Anyhow, I'm slowly progressing into making a full list of Filler marines. The only prob is that in movie 5, the SH's were attacked by a group of marines whose leader looks almost exactly like DRAKE, so I would like to know if theres someone here whose seen an ENGLISH subbed movie or who can speak Spanish (spanish subs of OP are the only ones not taken off of youtube). ::On a sidenote-Gonna put Tomou into marines, everything indicates that he is one. ::To fillers-yeah,the current one is a bit slow, but its fairly decent and Achino makes it SUPER. He didn't get much more screen time, but I'm hoping for something big in his fight with Luffy (ep.334).¨ ::One more thing-are there any episode titles AFTER 334 out already?Cause up till 334 the filler has 9 eps and it said it would have 13." ::On the final thing-I really gotta invite you to OPHQ, seriously this time. I'm a big shot there, 4th top poster, "Pirate Captain" with over 2100 posts in under 4 months. Not bad,huh? ::Thanks, as always User:New Babylon :::The sites URL is http://www.onepiecehq.com/forums/index.php :::but you have to name an existent member who recommended it to you to log on. Frustrated me quite a bit. My username there is "Lobolover". :::Anywhoo, if you DO log on, then send me a PM, then if you wanna introduce yourself to the community in the Loguetown sub forum, I'll be there to great you and introduce you to the guys. Now, the people there are quite nice, though some have pretty bad grammar, so you have to guess what they mean. Anyway, there is ONE guy there who is kinda hated. His names "Ranger Samson" and hes distinguished solely by the fact that he's the only active member with a negative reb par-cause by his statements that it was the Indians choice to give the Americans their land WILLINGLY and most recently by coming to a forum called "Say something about the member above you" and all he wrote was "he's gay" to everybody, till I had Superior (one of the mods-though I don't talk to him now, cause he threatened to ban me, because of too high activity) warn him. But when I asked the guy to be baned, at least for a time, he said stuff like "no, people there called him names, have to ban them as well". I told him that he started off by questioning their sexuality, but all he said was "it takes 2 to tango" and thats it. Now hope this won't throw you off, RS is not as bad like say Carter, who will say when somebody dislikes what he likes, says "Your opinions are worth shit!". RS is more of a juvenile delinquent, but hes calmed down now. Anyway, hes the only problem member. Takachí, who is our sites Brook, cause he constantly asked to "raid" female members "booties" and who addressed everyone as "apes" is off now. Basically, theres no one on who is a real asshole, like Carter or Tony-kun (heard one of em tried to get someone baned, just because they made a joke they didn't find funny). We are a fun bunch, even though its quiet at times. I'm basically the only one whose on almost all the time. Theres also not so many posts as in AP so you can actually go through all new posts in a few minutes at most. Will be hoping to see you on soon. :::Good luck, as always User:New Babylon The merger I know your stance there. Sadly, TTN is basically a guy who only states vague outlines of arguments, but never specifies anything. He wants real world resources-but just says hell delete it CAUSE there not there, instead of ASKING for it. He also fails to specify any reasons why the articles fail notability-he just repeats "THEY FAIL NOTABILITY!" on and on like that. And even if one says why thats not true, he says "thats not true, they FAIL NOTABILITY".He doesn't consider that hes the only one who wants it done and that there's no one else who ASKED him to do this-after all, he stated that he never went through those articles ONCE. I don't understand why he cant mind his own business, he's someone who doesn't even know the franchise and wants to cut if drastically just cause he doesn't have anything to do. One of his statements was that Luffy's article could WELL be only 3 paragraphs long (!).I asked him how the HELL he wants to compress the equivalent of 40 years of monthly publication into just 3 paragraphs. You can BET he didn't respond till now. User:New Babylon :Yeah, like I said, I don't go there anymore, but reference it, whenever I know it. I think we should jest bend his OH-SO-BELOVED guidelines and get him banned. Ps: were you on the OPHQ or not, I'm not pushing, just that I made a thread about the merger there and your opinion would be welcome. New Babylon Well maybe YOUR not a writer.... But I AM. I'm writing my 5th book now, I can surely manage to help you if you cant put something into words. What artist did you say you had to do? User:New Babylon :I'm not saying I'll write it down completely. I'll just help you word something you can't find the right words for. I also draw, but I'm actually the type to take a loophole and draw something completely different then is the assignment, in order to be creative and stay on the subject for the smallest bit. User:New Babylon Oh LORD! Chapter 481 spoils: "Oz can't move, because it hurts. モリア意識回復ルフィの影含め１０００体の影を自分に入れ巨大化 Moria awakes and holds Luffy's shadow. He calls 1000 shadows, stuffs his body with them and becomes a giant. 朝日が昇ってくるがルフィギア２の準備 The sun rises. Luffy prepares for Gear 2. シンドリーは無事 Cindry is safe" User:New Babylon Welcome thread http://www.onepiecehq.com/forums/showthread.php?p=115408#post115408 Hope you'll be there to see it User:New Babylon :Yeah, it is getting kinda boring. I mean, why does TTN even wanna DO this in the first place? I mean, he's not doing it for the article to be better, nor cause of any nomination, he just acts like an arrogant, possessive ass. User:New Babylon Redirect Crocodile Anything need done? I finally filled in the senenryu and white berets articles, those red links annoyed me beyond measure. Anyway, found a way to get pictures editing going. I have to open a small bmp in IMAGING and then insert a copied image from the intended bmp. file and save as a JPG. Thats how I got those pictures to the Ice Hunter Arc and to the twins "combination play". So, when are you gonna be back at OPHQ? edit: Just saw this. Sir Crocodile is redirected to just Crocodile. Why? His FULL name IS SIR Crocodile and its even so in the article, plus its not like the "Sir" part could spoil anyone like Dragons surname can. User:New Babylon :Good question... Why does it redirect. :On OPHQ... I've got uni tomorrow and Tuesday. Wait until Tuesday afternoon/evening. The fact I have two days left is bugging me seriously. T_T One-Winged Hawk 17:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Don't think about it. Ill change the redirect when Ill have time. Hope you get through. User:New Babylon Pirate "Commodore" Krieg Just watched episode 45. When referring to Krieg, Brandnew calls him "Kaizoku Kantai Teitoku Krig"- Teitoku does, however, NOT mean Admiral, but Commodore. Should I change the Krieg article appropriately? User:New Babylon YOU were blocked? I just noticed how many people Kazuya initially blocked. I mean, blocking someone for adding information "without my permission"-does he even KNOW what a wikia IS? I know it's been taken care of, but I'm stil shocked. New Babylon 11:51, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't get that either. Sure, the explanation of "add info without my permission" was utter crap and absolutely against the basic rules of existence of all -pedias and wikias (I'm am pre-tty sure the guy didn't even know how one works when he founded it), but you can see a "reasonable" explanation for it-it was for an action on the wikia he thought was against his supremacy. But being a DBZ hater can't really interfere in the wikia, if its not added on pages, except for the user page and no one has the right to ban anyone cause of their user page,if they don't use pornographic links, heavy swear words and or utter gore on their User Page. I think this guy would need a perm block. Sure, he's the founder, but acting like a dipshit and being allowed to return at any time, just because you give a weak apology is not good. :and by the way-I don't like DB/Z too much anymore either. It was good at the beginning, but during Namek and mostly afterwards, it went SO down hill that the only good things in the whole rest of the series were the cyborgs. Toriyama is even worse with his deaths than Oda (and I am NOT trying to be disrespectful). By Oda, when a character REALY dies (I can only think of Mr. 11 and the unnamed sailor shot by Vice Admiral Onigumo), then he's dead, finito. Toriyama makes death a joke with the Dragon Balls, whose 1 resurrection limitation is soon permanently overcome. Also, I liked Dragon Ball, mostly the phase with near adult Goku (wish there was more besides the fillers), but when DBZ started, the only reason they ever searched for any of them is to resurrect someone. Also, the attacks are all the same, enemies are ridiculously overpowered, interesting characters (King Cold) are introduced and chopped up by 8 panels. And too much attention is given to that crawling leach, that worthless crawler, Mr. Satan. Apart from having a controversial name, hes just a goddamn IDIOT. :which reminds me-do you read 666 Satan. New Babylon 10:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Dragonball/Z Yeah, DB was good and witty, Tao Pai Pai was a good villian, but the way Toriyama treats his characters is evident by the fact he didn't even remember who Tao Pai Pai was. And his return.......don't get me started how weak that is. I seriously would've hoped Android Arc would've went through differently. I liked Android 18 and it was good to see her as a character afterwards, but a different storyline would've been better to use. New Babylon 18:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I actualy saw DBZ first too and I stil apreciated DB afterwards. Plus,power rangers is edited crap, made out of a totaly diferent series.Not that I like super sentai,but,you know.And,uhm.....its been a week since you said youd be on OPHQ.Me is confused.We had a realy good discusion on robin (one guy asked if she was stil a virgin- boy I made him blish!I basicly said he wants to know,cause he wants to know his chances to "be the first",that was FUN!).I AM NOT pushing you,but I feel uneasy, cause I dont know if somethings hapened. :and I stil dont know if you DO read 666 Satan or not (its a Manga by Kishimoto's brother and some say its a coby of Naruto,but it isnt and it has wonderfull designs and much more interesting arcs then Naruto ever had) New Babylon 23:54, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::The BASTARD!Nah,kiding,I know what your pointing at,though.And the majority of 666 Satan is on dragon guard.Onemanga has the last few penultimate chapters.Say,remember Greg from AP? He constantly goes against what I think and suports "Odz" in the "Oz vs. Odz" thing (which gets ridiculous,as ive seen people call him Oz,Odz,Oddz,Odr,Orz(EH?!!). ::So,now the filler arc has eneded, do you plan on watching it? ::oh and one more thing-there will be a whole episode of chopperman next week,then a hiatus of 1 week before TB starts.Cant shake the feeling the filler was said to have THIRTEEN episodes,though.(326-335 is 10,WITH the choperman ep its 11, 2 eps short)-I actualy wouldnt mind more fillers with a plot and some fights like theese. ::New Babylon 00:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Well,I recently found out I mainly go to AP to get rid of my frustration.That and reading a few pages of endles discusion when Im bored.And looks whose talking,time wise-its 1:24 am here New Babylon 00:29, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Real-Life Year Timeline Okay, due to complianat by you, my frist step in making things right is create a Real-Life Timeline and insert years like 1975, 1994, 1990, 1997, 1998, 2000. Any voice actors or people invovled in the series that is say born in 1955, we can put that ther and create pages about it. I'm not very good with wiki codes but do you want to help me set that up? Any thoughts? Joekido 00:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) HA! I was right all along! Hey London girl, have you seen the recent spoiler? http://apforums.net/showthread.php?p=746959 I was right all along, Kaidou is one of the Yonkou Joekido 08:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well, London girl, once chapter 483 comes out, there are going to be an huge changes going around here. Joekido 10:03, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :: So,what do you think about it?Kuma fighting is for me the only enjoyable way to prolong the arc and im not pissed of at all that it stil continues .It means 2 chapters minimum of Kuma,what more do you want? New Babylon 10:37, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Alright fine, I'll just call you Angel. The reason why I called you "London Girl" is because I'm vey intersted in that city that it's over 2,000 years old and the Romans built it frist and I'm sort of instanly jelouse of that city because here in America, you won't find a 2,000 years old city still running and having a 2,000 years old buildings. But yer from Essex well okay but I'm still inspired by your country's history so there. But let's not go this far because this is a One Piece Encyclopedia not an British wikia. And I guess now we'll wait for 483, Lon..... I mean Angel. Joekido 10:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC)